


If Paradise Is Half As Nice.

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Cuddling & Snuggling, Horny brother sex, M/M, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a satisfying hunt, the brothers are feeling extra horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Paradise Is Half As Nice.

The green eyes flickered open.  
If he'd been dreaming, any memories had already been cancelled from his newly-awakened consciousness.  
Sleep had always come easy to Dean, possibly due to John's training. The standard 'a soldier sleeps when he can' theory applied just as well to the hunting lifestyle as to an army one.

Of course not all nights were as dreamless as this, his brain cells had a wealth of horror and angst to call on as far as nightmares were concerned, and they often did.

 

Sam's little snuffles caused him to turn his gaze on his sibling, curled up impossibly small next to his naked body. For such a tall guy, Sam had the chameleonic ability to reduce himself to a near mignon version of himself. 

Dean's arm tightened its hold, pulling his brother even closer, causing Sam to interrupt his snores for a moment before renewing the breathy puffs. He chuckled, Sam was totally worn out by their night of passionate sex.

 

They'd come back to the bunker yesterday evening high on adrenalin from the kill they'd made.  
Dean hated vampires at the best of times, but when they preyed on kids it heightened his urge to exterminate the entire blood-sucking breed!

The monster duo had wanted their own little family of vamp kids, and had had no compunction in snatching them on the way home from school, leaving the distraught parents to mourn the disappearance of their sons and daughters.

They'd taken three kids before the Winchesters had finally found the nest and decapitated them just as the duo were getting ready to turn the children.

Added to the adrenalin high, was the warm glow of knowing the kids would be restored to their families.

 

Last night, he and Sam had barely closed the door of the bunker before arms and hands had latched on to each other, wanting nothing more than to feel their sibling's body against their own.  
Their lips and tongues were occupied in aiding and abetting the rush of desire that streaked through their veins, causing a languid heat to spread through their loins. 

Performing an awkward dance down the staircase, by the time they reached the bottom they were naked except for their boxers, clothes strewed haphazardly behind them as they descended.

Dean had still possessed the mental capacity to marvel at the passion that flared up so easily between them.  
They'd been together all their lives as brothers and now as lovers, but it seemed they could never get enough of each other.  
He wondered if one day their bodies would merge into one. With all the supernatural shit that had happened to them, he wouldn't discount even that.  
For now he'd mused, it was enough to get inside his baby brother and bask in the overwhelming bliss it would bring them both.

Sam had gasped his pleasure as Dean took him on the floor next to the table where the younger boy passed time on his lap-top  
The older man had knelt between his sibling's thighs and lavished all his love and saliva on Sam's eager bobbing cock, before preparing Sam as best he could using that same saliva and his fingers. 

Dean had left his sibling trembling on the edge of orgasm, and when his cock had slowly pushed into Sam's body, his baby brother had come in a spurting rush of ecstasy, intensifying Dean's own oncoming orgasm with the spasmodic clenching and unclenching of Sam's ass around his deep-rooted cock.

Dean had thrown back his head, his body peaking in pleasure before collapsing onto his brother, breathless and trembling.  
Sam's arms had risen to hold him close, and Dean wondered what all the propaganda of getting to heaven was about. He highly doubted heaven could ever give him the paradise he felt at this moment, joined with his baby brother and held so lovingly in his arms. 

 

After a showering and eating they'd progressed to Dean's room, their desire for each other not yet sated.  
This time they'd taken it slow, Dean kissing and nuzzling every inch of his kid brother's body stopping only when Sam grinning, flicked him over and gave back tit for tat, worrying and licking at Dean's bare skin, fondling him everywhere, except for the bobbing cock, until the elder Winchester though he was going to die if Sam didn't touch him there.  
Even in bed, Dean had mused with the scarce amount of logic that remained, Sam was a fucking tease, but when Dean came in a rush of heady abandon, all he could think of was how teasing had reached number one on his favourites list.

 

He was so caught up in the pleasant memories that he didn't notice Sam's eyes on him.  
“Hey,“ Sam whispered.

Dean turned to study his brother's beloved face. “Sleep well, Sammy?”  
“Yeah. Between yesterday's hunt and last night...” His mouth widened in generous smile.

Dean moved to kiss the curved lips. “I fucking love you, dude, so damned much.”  
Sam's eyes grew wide. Although they had sex like two horny teens, his big brother rarely expressed his love in words.  
“And don't say anything, Sam,” Dean admonished. “Just shut up and take it.”

Sam smiled again and cuddled back into his brother. ”I love you too, Dean."  
“That's a given,“ Dean replied grinning. “I'm the most lovable guy on the planet:”

An eye-roll was Sam's silent response!

The end


End file.
